The History of the Ninja World
by TenshinG Dumpster
Summary: Lets admit the anime threw a wrench in the Naruto Timeline's gears, after all In the anime, the Sannin's actions during this war are incorrectly stated to have occurred during the Third Shinobi World War, which the Fourth Databook screwed upon in giving Yahiko the age of 15. So I decided to correct the mistakes as best as I could so here's my shot
**Disclaimer** : I could be Wrong! Oh and I don't own the rights

* * *

 **The History of the Ninja World**

* * *

 **Timeline: The Past**

 **1539**

The Warring States Period begins, the long, violent era preceding the formation of the hidden villages.

 **1913**

December 24th, 1913- Uchiha Madara is born.

 **1914**

October 23rd, 1914- Senju Hashirama is born.

 **1916**

August 15, 1916- Kakazu is born.

 **1917**

February 10th, 1917- Uchiha Izuna is born.

February 19th, 1917- Senju Tobirama is born.

 **1918**

Genji is born.

 **1929**

October 8th, 1929- Onoki is born.

 **1931**

Hashirama marries Mito Uzumaki at the age of 17.

 **1933**

Hashirama and Mito welcome their first child.

 **1935**

January 6th, 1935- Shimura Danzo is born.

February 8th, 1935- Sarutobi Hiruzen is born.

May 8th, 1935- Mitokado Homura is born.

August 2nd, 1935- Uchiha Kagami is born.

September 1st, 1935- Utatane Koharu is born.

 **1941**

Izuna falls by Tobirama's blade.

The day before that Madara gains the Mangekyo Sharingan and battles Hashirama only to be defeated.

Uchiha and Senju come to truce and start Konoha.

 **1942- 1944**

1942- Madara returns and battles Hashirama in the Valley of the End after leaving one year. Only to be defeated again.

1943- Hashirama divided the Tailed Beasts among the five major villages.

1944- Mito has trouble in controlling the Kyuubi while under labor of her second child.

 **1953-1958**

August 2nd, 1953 - Tsunade is born, Hashirama retires at age 38 as Hokage and Tobirama becomes Hokage at age 36.

October 23rd, 1953- Dodai is born.

October 27th, 1953 - Orochimaru is born

November 11th, 1953 - Jiraiya is born.

1957- Blue B is born.

December 24th, 1958- Hashirama falls ill against an incurable disease by Black Zetsu and later dies at age 44.

 **1959-1962**

April 1st, 1959- Hiruzen leads his team of Genin, consisting of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

July 28th, 1959- First Shinobi World War begins.

August 16th, 1959- Uchiha Fugaku is born.

1960- Tobirama dies at age 43 and later Hiruzen becomes the next Hokage at age 25.

1960- Uchiha Kagami dies by saving Danzo's skin at age 25.

June 1, 1961- A (Fourth Raikage) is born.

August 9, 1962- Senju Nawaki is born.

November 11, 1962- First Shinobi World War ends.

 **1964**

March 29th, 1964- Rasa is born.

June 1st, 1964- Uchiha Mikoto is born.

 **1967- 1971**

January 25th, 1967- Namikaze Minato is born.

February 20th, 1967- Konan and Yahiko are born.

July 10th, 1967- Uzumaki Kushina is born.

September 19th, 1967- Uzumaki Nagato is born.

November 11th, 1968- Karura is born.

May 23rd, 1970- Yashamaru is born

November 8th, 1971- Sasori is born.

 **1972-1979**

May 15th, 1972- Killer Bee is born.

September 1st, 1972- Second Shinobi World War begins. Nawaki dies.

1974- Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru received the moniker the three Sannin. Jiraiya takes care of the Ame Orphans for the next three years.

November 18th, 1976- Kato Shizune is born.

1977- Jiraiya leaves Ame and goes back to Konoha and takes a team, Minato is in it.

February 10th, 1977- Uchiha Obito is born.

June-August, 1977- Killer Bee at the age of five along with several other children were gathered in order to select a tag partner for A. Out of all the children gathered, B was the only person able to successfully perform the Lightning Release: Double Lariat with A. As such he was given the name "B", and A stated they would be brothers from that day on.

September 15th, 1977- Hatake Kakashi is born.

November 15th, 1977- Nohara Rin is born.

1978- Kato Dan.

September 2nd, 1978- Second Shinobi World War ends.

1979- Killer Bee became the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki as Blue Bee passed away.

October 24th, 1979- Mitarashi Anko is born.

 **1980-2001**

1980- Third Shinobi World War Begins.

August 10th, 1981- Tenzo (Yamato) is born.

October 19th, 1981- Uchiha Shisui is born.

January 6th, 1982- Darui is born.

February 29th, 1984- Yakushi Kabuto is born.

March 1st, 1985- Shizune graduates the Academy.

March 1st, 1986- Rin and Obito graduate the Academy while Kakashi gets demoted to Genin for his bad behavior and Minato becomes their sensei.

June 9th, 1986- Uchiha Itachi is born.

Late 1986- Sasori left Sunagakure and secretly kidnapped the Third Kazekage and made him into one of his human puppets. With the ongoing war, the village was forced to choose a Fourth Kazekage (Rasa at age 22), though they still attempted to search for him in later years.

March 1st, 1987- Tenzo (Yamato) graduated from the Academy at the age of six and at that same age, was promoted to the rank of Chunin and later became a candidate for Orochimaru's experiments.

January 9, 1988- Haku is born.

August 23rd, 1988- Temari is born.

August 6th, 1988- Asuma, Guy, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi (Again) become Chunin.

May 15th, 1989- Kankuro is born.

June 15th, 1989- Kaguya Kimimaro is born.

August 6th, 1989- Kurenai and Shizune becomes a Chunin.

October 1st, 1989- Jugo is born.

February 28th, 1990- Orochimaru meets Kabuto at the age of 6 and comments on his talents, later accompanying Danzo in forcing the boy's guardian, Nono, into a mission. Orochimaru later defects from Konoha and takes Anko for one of his experiments. Hiruzen finds Tenzo (Yamato) and later institutes the boy as one of his Anbu.

February 29th, 1990- Kabuto accepts Danzo's proposal the next day and becomes a root spy.

March, 1990- Hatake Kakashi promoted to Jonin at age 12; Events of Kakashi Gaiden.

March, 1990- Obito survives the boulder crush and meets Madara Uchiha and for the next three months trains for his recuperation.

May, 1990- After the end of Obito's recuperation process, White Zetsu informed Obito that Kakashi and Rin were elsewhere about to be killed by Kirigakure ninja. Obito was insistent on helping them, which Guruguru offered to help with by encasing Obito with its body. Before leaving, Obito thanked Madara for all his help but said he wouldn't be returning. When they arrived they found Rin and Kakashi surrounded by Kiri-nin and Kakashi plunging his Chidori through Rin's heart. Rin's death caused each of their Sharingan to mature into Mangekyo Sharingan, a process that also caused Kakashi to pass out. Enraged by what had happened, Obito used a combination of his Mangekyo Sharingan's Kamui and the Wood Release of Guruguru's body to slaughter the Kirigakure ninja. When all of them were dead, Obito cradled Rin's lifeless body, ignoring the unconscious Kakashi.

May, 1990- After Rin's death Obito returned to Mountains' Graveyard, vowing to do anything for Madara if it could bring him together with Rin and Kakashi again. Madara explained his Eye of the Moon Plan, which would replace the current world of violence and death with one where nobody ever needs to die. Obito was intrigued, determined to create a reality where he, Rin, and Kakashi could exist alongside each other. Madara imparted all of his knowledge and plans to Obito, taught him about abilities he would need moving forward, entrusted him with his possessions, and manifested Black Zetsu to act as a guide. Having left almost all that he had to Obito, Madara disconnected himself from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path that was keeping him alive and told Obito that until his revival, he was to act as Madara Uchiha and passed away at the age of 76.

December, 1990- Fugaku Uchiha takes his four-year-old son, Itachi Uchiha to see the aftermath of war-zone battlefield of the Third Shinobi World War. Seeing the mountains of corpses from numerous villages including Konoha, Itachi becomes traumatized by the sight and vows to become strong enough to change the world and end the senseless fighting forever. A few weeks later, Third Shinobi World War ends. Namikaze Minato becomes the Yondaime Hokage at age 23. Tsunade leaves the village with Shizune.

January 19th, 1991- Gaara is born as the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku as his mother dies of labor.

October 10th, 1991 Naruto Uzumaki is born and becomes the Jinchuuriki. Minato and Kushina sacrifices themselves to save the village. Hiruzen becomes Hokage once again. Obito retreats to plan again.

In a Sunday, 1992- Seeing the Akatsuki's ideals becoming a threat to his regime over Amegakure, Hanzo conspired with Danzo Shimura to eliminate the Akatsuki's three leading ninja. Springing the trap, Hanzo forced Nagato into a position where either the dictator killed Konan in front of them or he murdered Yahiko. However, without hesitation and not wanting Nagato to be put in such a position, Yahiko drove himself into a kunai that Nagato was holding. With his final breath, he told Nagato to continue their mission of finding peace. Enraged by Yahiko's death, Nagato took Konan back from Hanzo, though his legs were badly damaged in the process. He then summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and, upon linking with it, used it to slaughter Hanzo's men, though Hanzo himself escaped.

1993- Pain began leading Akatsuki in a new direction, secretly accepting Obito's earlier offer of support. Akatsuki composed itself with S-rank missing-nin and started offering its services as a mercenary group to ninja villages, earning the money necessary to fund its long-term plans.

December 28th, 1995- the Leaf and the Cloud make peace after the Hyuuga incident.

1997- Gaara accidently kills Yashamaru. Gaara was devastated that Yashamaru, the only living person to love him, would try to kill him and asked for an explanation. Yashamaru replied that it was a mission given to him by Rasa, it having been decided by the Suna Council that Gaara was a failed experiment that, if allowed to live, would only continue to do harm to the village and its people. Gaara became a sociopath and lost control.

1998- In Kirigakure, Obito at some point took control of the Fourth Mizukage (After one month in his reign), in effect making him the de facto Mizukage. After Kisame Hoshigaki became disillusioned by the lies of the world, Obito (as "Madara") revealed himself to Kisame and promised to help make a world of truth. Kisame became his loyal servant, one of the few Kiri-nin to knowingly work for him. During this time Obito discovered the circumstances of Rin's death: that Kiri had sealed the Three-Tails into her to make her a time bomb that would destroy Konoha. At Rin's insistence, Kakashi killed her to prevent this from happening.

1999- During one such assignment in Iwagakure, Kabuto was forced to flee after his cover was blown and unwillingly killed her "mother", Nono who was ordered by Danzo. With her unable to recognize him even as he healed her injuries, Kabuto came to question his identity and purpose, when he was once again approached by Orochimaru.

1999- Pain and Konan began a civil war in the village to overthrow Hanzo. Much of the village rallied behind Pain, believing him to be a god because of his immense power. The Six Paths of Pain eventually cornered Hanzō and killed him and all his guards. Pain (real name Nagato) became Ame's new leader, revered as a god by the populace because of his contributions during the civil. None ever saw Pain directly, his decrees instead communicated to Ame's citizen's by his "angel", Konan, who came to be revered almost as highly as Pain himself.

Somewhere around August and December, 1999- Uchiha clan start planning to overthrow Konoha / Itachi at age 13 kills the entire Uchiha clan, minus Sasuke.

2000- Orochimaru and Kabuto investigate Akatsuki separately, by the end of the year Orochimaru leaves as he failed to capture Itachi.

2001- Orochimaru and Kabuto experiment with Jugo's Kekkei Genkai and managed to replicate its power. Orochimaru then tries the curse seal of heaven on ten subjects and only Anko managed to survive and used its power to escape and return to Konoha.

* * *

Part 1

 **2004**

March 1: Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino graduate. Except Naruto who flunked, Mizuki manipulated him and told him to steal the scroll of seals at the dead night.

March 2: Iruka gives Naruto his headband and tells him he passed.

March 3: Photo day for I.D later Naruto meets and befriend Konohamaru and became his on-off teacher, showing him how to perform a variety of both perverted and useful techniques throughout the rest of the series.

April 1: Student graduates return to the academy to be assigned by their sensei, Team 7 meets their Jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi.

April 2: Team Seven passed their bell test.

April- June: Team 7 completing a number of simple, uneventful missions, Team 7, at Naruto's insistence, was assigned the somewhat more difficult C-rank task of escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. When they were attacked by the Demon Brothers along the way, who tried to kill Tazuna, they realized that there was more to this mission than a simple escort. Tazuna revealed that his country was under the control of Gato. Naruto then met Zabuza and Haku who taught him very important morals in life. Sometime returns back to the village.

July 1: Chunin Exams commence in Konohagakure. Take the interrogation exam and proceeded to the second stage.

July 6: All teams enter the preliminaries of the Chunin exam. Naruto passed along with other members and the second round of the Chunin exam will be held in one month away.

August 5: The Chunin Exams begin. Konoha invasion begins and Naruto defeats Gaara. Hiruzen dies at age 69.

August 6: Shikamaru was the only one promoted as Chunin at the age of 12.

Sep-Dec: Konoha spends their time rebuilding. Search for Tsunade arc. Sasuke retrieval arc begins in late December. Naruto leaves to train in a three year in half mission in new year.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think. I used the real war events such as WWI, WWII, and Cold War for the Shinobi Wars which makes sense since Kishimoto used there influence but the Ninja War 3 was vague to be honest. Leave a Review!**

 **Well thanks again for reading, if you want to read more stories from me then hit my main profile TenshinG and read my fics and review. Also if you have questions about the current story you're reading then review and I'll answer with the best of my ability.**

 **Seraph of the End: The Crown (Naruto x Seraph of the End)**

 **Devil May Cry (Naruto x DMC)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of a Ninja (Naruto x PJO)**

 **Shingeki no Kitsune (Naruto x Attack on Titan)**

 **Also I please beg you to ignore Naruto di Angelo and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief, which is a fic that I am most shamed off and serves as a great reminder of my early mistakes. Also support my DeviantArt at tenshinta. deviantart**

 **Also I have other stories in this profile so check those out too.**


End file.
